


one cup sugar (and a pinch of love)

by augustdaegu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, Childhood Friends, Crack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I can't tag for shit, Light Angst, Stress Baking, bangtan guest appearance, im moarmy trash, nct dream guest appearance, side yeonbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustdaegu/pseuds/augustdaegu
Summary: Taehyun was grateful for their friendship. For every time Beomgyu had driven him to the brink of insanity, he had also saved Taehyun from insanity.“SHIT!” Taehyun’s head jerks up, watching in horror as Beomgyu reaches desperately for the bowl moments before it crashes to the floor, spaltering vanilla icing all across the kitchen floor.Scratch that, he’s going to murder Choi Beomgyu.(aka the soft and very chaotic taegyu baking au that absolutely nobody asked for!)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	one cup sugar (and a pinch of love)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first au and it isn't beta read so go easy on me...but yeah, this au idea popped in my head randomly and I decided to take matters into my own hands!
> 
> a few notes before being! rating is for use of curse words. there's a scene that lightly mentions stress and anxiety incase u're umcomfy w that. also, this au is purely FICTIONAL so let's remember and respect that :)
> 
> happy reading!
> 
> (see end notes for pt.2 update news)

_~ step one: preheat oven to 300_ _°F ~_

“Oww Taehyun-ah, what the hell?” Beomgyu cries, clutching onto his arm and staring at the younger in horror.

“That’s what you get for licking the spatula hyung.” Taehyun states simply, ignoring the older’s dramatics. He cracks an egg into the large bowl in front of him. “I told you you could have it once I was done, it’s not my fault you have no patience.”

“You didn’t need to punch me for it though,” the older huffs, pouting.

Taehyun rolls his eyes.

“Would you listen to me if I didn’t?” The silence is telling enough.

“Here, mix this for me,” Taehyun hands Beomgyu the bowl of icing sugar. “And don’t eat any.”

Beomgyu sighs reluctantly, but takes the bowl nonetheless—and much to Taehyun’s surprise doesn’t snack on it.

“You know,” Beomgyu sets the spoon down. “Hyung seems a little puffier lately. Don’t you think we’d be doing him a disservice if we brought him this cake?”

Taheyun snorts. “First of all, remember that last time you called Soobin hyung puffy?” He asks, pointing the spatula knowingly at the other. Beomgyu visibly shivers as he recalls the traumatic memory (which involved a long wooden broom, and a close call to the ER). “Second, hyung I bake for you literally _every day_. Today is Soobin hyung’s birthday, I'll bake for you some other time. Plus, you don’t even like red velvet cake.”

“Red velvet cake is gross, but yours isn’t,” Beomgyu mumbles through a pout, resting his head in his palm as he watches Taehyun pour the batter into the pan.

Taehyun smiles at the compliment, flushing ever so slightly.

It was no secret that Beomgyu was his biggest supporter when it came to his baking endeavours. Even after Taehyun decided to pursue a career in the medical field, to satiate his parents' wish, Beomgyu encouraged him to continue his hobby in baking. Sometimes Taehyun thought it was because Beomgyu himself had also been hindered from pursuing his own dream, but that was an entirely different story.

For as long as Taehyun could remember he found himself baking to satisfy the older’s erratic cravings—not that he minded, he secretly enjoyed seeing the satisfied, beaming smile on Beomgyu’s face as he watched him bake, it reminded Taehyun of the same smile he had on when they first met years ago

~

_“Is that kimchi kimbap?” Taehyun looks up to see a chubby, spectacled, little black haired boy staring at his lunch box in curiosity._

_“Umm...yes,” Taehyun replies slowly._

_“Do you wanna trade?” The boy asks._

_Taehyun stares back at the boy, confused. “Trade?”_

_The boy suddenly slides into the seat in front of him, taking Taehyun aback as he opens his Ben Ten lunch box and slides it in his direction._

_“I have a tuna sandwich, but I really hate tuna. My mom says it’s important because otherwise I’ll stay a short boy the rest of my life. But I asked my yoongi hyung and he said that mom said that to him too but it was a lie, and I believe him because he turned out short anyway and he always ate his tuna.”_

_Taehyun sits there speechless, listening to the boy ramble on about how parents always lie and why you don’t actually need to eat vegetables._

_“So anyway, do you wanna trade?” the boy brings his attention back to Taehyun._

_“Umm...no thanks.” Taehyun says, a bit shaken up._

_“Please?? I’ll give you my banana milk!” The boy pouts, holding a small carton of milk in his hand._

_Taehyun just stares at the pouting boy. He really just wants to eat his lunch in peace but it doesn’t seem like the boy is going to give in anytime soon. With a sigh of resignation he pushes his lunchbox towards the boy, whose face suddenly lights up._

_“I’m Choi Beomgyu by the way. I’m in third grade,” the boy says, pushing his glasses up. He’s already on his third kimbap roll._

_“Kang Taehyun, second grade.”_

_The boy perks up at that, face full of delight. “That means I'm your hyung! I’ve never been a hyung to anyone, this is so exciting! You can call me hyung okay?”_

_Not knowing what to say, Taehyun gives the boy a small nod, to which he responds with a beaming smile and starts rambling once again, this time about why Ben Ten is the coolest superhero._

~

Taehyun smiles fondly at the memory. Never did he expect to befriend the animated, spectacled boy, yet here they were twelve years later and still going strong, albeit with the occasional hitch—hitch in this context meaning Beomgyu continuously pulling Taehyun into one of his eccentric plans. Nonetheless, Taehyun was grateful for their friendship. For every time Beomgyu had driven him to the brink of insanity, he had also saved Taehyun from insanity.

“SHIT!” Taehyun’s head jerks up, watching in horror as Beomgyu reaches desperately for the bowl moments before it crashes to the floor, spaltering vanilla icing all across the kitchen floor.

Beomgyu glances at him with apologetic eyes, lips nervously pursed.

Scratch that, he’s going to murder Choi Beomgyu.

_~ step two: sift and stir shit up ;) (oops i meant *flour, sugar and strawberry powder) ~_

The birthday party is semi-successful, semi due to Beomgyu’s brilliant idea to greet the birthday boy at the door with popping confetti (despite Yeonjun’s clear instructions “no exploding _anything_ ”—directed mostly at Beomgyu) which leads Soobin to suffer from a minor heart attack.

Taehyun manages to smooth over the situation by luring an extremely angry Soobin away from an even more terrified Beomgyu with cake. He’s really got to start charging Beomgyu each time he saves his ass, it’s turning out to be a full time job.

Later, they sit around the living room, pretending to be surprised when Hueningkai gifts Soobin a molang plushie (for the second year in a row). Beomgyu saves his gift for last, smugly whipping it out from behind his back. It turns out to be a gym membership coupon, needless to say Soobin isn’t amused. Taehyun doesn’t bother to intervene, letting karma take its due course.

~

“Picture time,” Soobin calls, film camera in hand. He sets it up on the table and they all gather by the couch. Taehyun settles down next to Beomgyu, and fixes any of his stray hairs.

“Hey,” Hueningkai frowns at the full couch, molang plushie at hand. “Where do I sit?”

“Here sit in the middle,” Beomgyu gets up. “I’ll sit in Taehyun-ah’s lap,” and before Taehyun can voice his strong disapproval the older plops down in his lap.

“Jesus you’re so heavy,” Taehyung grunts, uncomfortably wiggling around in his seat to shift Beomgyu’s bone crushing weight from his legs. For someone who appears to be all sticks and bones he sure weighs the equivalent of an elephant. 

Soobin reaches over to press the timer. “Okay everyone _smile_ ,” singsonging the last part.

Beomgyu suddenly leans forward in Taehyun’s lap, catching him off guard and knocking the wind out of the younger. He throws his arms around Taehyun’s neck, smiling brightly.

The camera shutter clicks.

“So cute,” Yeonjun coos as he pins up the polaroid.

Taehyun just grumbles, staring at his clearly pained face (squished into Beomgyu’s beaming one) which is now going to be immortalized on Soobin’s refrigerator.

~

Taehyun and Yeonjun start cleaning up the kitchen, as the others tackle the living room. Taehyun moves silently through the room, picking up any cluttered cups and plates as Yeonjun packs away any leftover food. 

“Thanks for bringing the cake by the way,” Yeonjun speaks up, offering a grateful smile to the other. “I really appreciate it, and Soobin does too.”

“Oh please hyung. It was nothing,” Taehyun chuckles. “I’m just glad everyone liked it.”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun hums, hums in agreement. 

The sound of gleeful laughter and screams flow in from the living room where others are caught up in a heated battle of cham cham cham, no doubt to decide who would be on cleaning duty. Hueningkai loses to Beomgyu and lets out a shriek while the older two shout victoriously, clinging to each other and jumping around giddily. 

Taehyun catches Yeonjun watching the scene, a soft smile on his face. “I’m glad he had fun.” 

Taehyun hums in agreement, looking at the birthday boy smiling brightly with dimples on full display.

“It’s all thanks to you hyung,” Taehyun says. “He’s really lucky to have someone like you.”

“I don’t know,” Yeonjun pauses, eyes glazing over in adoration. “I think it might be the other way around,” he whispers. Taehyun softens at the way Yeonjun looks at the blue-haired boy. 

Taehyun was never a firm believer in soulmates or the red-string of fate. His parents had eloped at a young age, completely in love with each other. When he was young his parents always told him and his sister their love story. But with time he had witnessed that so-called love crumble and die down right before his eyes. So he had come to the conclusion that love was deceivingly fickle. However, if there was ever such a thing as soulmates, then his hyungs were the perfect example.

“Taehyun-ah!” Beomgyu calls out, breaking his train of thought.

“Yeah?” Taehyun asks as he collects the plastic cups strewn across the kitchen counter.

“Hyunjin was telling me about this new karaoke place that opened and he was asking if we wanted to come, and before you say anything I know we had plans to study tomorrow but I was wondering if maybe we could reschedule. But don’t worry if I just push my counseling meeting-” Beomgyu scrambles to explain.

“Hyung it’s fine,” Taehyun stops him, a bit amused by his determination. “We can always reschedule for another time.”

Beomgyu perks up. “Really? That’s great, it’s gonna be so much fun! I heard they have recent releases too.”

“Wait no, I can’t come though.” 

“What, why not?” Beomgyu frowns, eyebrows furrowed.

“I’ve got that psych paper due on Monday, remember?” Taehyun says, tying up the last trash bag. “Maybe some other time though.”

“Aww, but it won’t be any fun without you,” Beomgyu frown growing into a pout. Taehyun feels flattered that his company is so important to Beomgyu. Technically he could cram on Sunday night but psychology is a pain and he really needs to maintain his grade in that class. Plus, it doesn’t help that his professor is egotistical as hell and believes his class is of utmost importance.

“Sorry hyung,” Taehyun’s heart twinges a bit when he meets Beomgyu’s dejected eyes. _dammit._

“But maybe we can go again on Tuesday? My classes end early and I’m off from work,” Taehyun suggests, hoping it’ll appease him.

“That’s perfect!” Beomgyu beams. “I’ll let Hyunjin know then!” He turns around and whips out his phone, typing excitedly. Taehyun shakes his head amused. With time he’d become accustomed to Beomgyu’s co-dependent nature but at times like this he was reminded just how much Beomgyu relied on him.

Yeonjun wipes his forehead and opens the fridge, grabbing two soda cans. “Want one?” He offers one to the younger.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Taehyun chugs down the cool, letting a noise of approval as it cools him down. They stand in a peaceful silence, catching their breaths. Who knew post-party cleaning was this demanding.

“When did you and Beomgyu meet again?” Yeonjun speaks up.

“Third grade,” Taehyun recalls, taking another chug. “Why do you ask?” He looks inquisitively at the Yeonjun.

“Hmm just thinking,” Yeonjun looks ahead at Beomgyu in the other room, lost in thought. 

Taehyun gives him a questioning look but decides to leave it at that, until Yeonjun adds, “you two would look good together.” 

Taehyun chokes.

“W-what?” He sputters while hitting his chest, surprised at the sudden confession from the older out of the blue. _Me and Beomgyu? Where did he even get such an idea?_

“What are you so surprised for?” Yeonjun sets down his can and smiles amusedly, clearly entertained by the younger's animated reaction. “You guys are stuck to each other like glue.”

“Umm maybe because Beomgyu and I are _best friends_?” Taehyun shoots him an incredulous look. “Friends spend time together hyung, it’s normal.”

“Yeah but so do people who like each other. You're also suspiciously quick to make time for him.”

“Am not.” Taehyun blurts out, perhaps a bit too defensively because now Yeonjun has a smug smile on his face, knowing he’s caught him in a lie. Taehyun hates it.

_Can’t friends make time for each other without romantic implications?_

“Haven’t you ever considered it before though?”

Taehyun takes a moment to pause, _had he ever thought about it before?_ Perhaps in passing, but he’d never given it any serious thought.

Even though he could not recall it, there was a moment buried deep in his subconscious. It was the night of prom, he and Beomgyu had decided that promposals were a waste of time (and a complete societal construct) and decided to go together. Caught in the moment while dancing under the fairy light strewn gymnasium, Taehyun had wondered what it would be like to kiss his best friend. In their dancing haze the older collided into the punch bowl, dragging the younger with him. Soaked and tangled on the gym floor they broke into hysterical laughter, and just as soon as the thought came, it vanished.

Beomgyu and him had been joined at the hip since their snotty-faced, childhood days. When Beomgyu was going through his Ben Ten phase Taehyun had been there to dress up as Kevin and play make believe with him, and when the older had his first crush Taehyun had painstakingly learned cursive to write his confession letter, and was even there for the ugly aftermath with video games and lots of gummies.

The summer going into their freshman year Beomgyu was there when Taehyun’s dad left, and when they started high school they maneuvered through the trials and tribulations of teenage hormones, exams, peer pressure, and college applications together.

Beomgyu was his first forever friend. It never crossed his mind that they could be anything more than that. He loved what they had, just the way it was.

“Hyung trust me,” Taehyun starts. “Beomgyu and I are _just_ friends”

“If you say so,” Yeonjun raises his hands defensively, backing down, and Taehyun utters a silent prayer that he doesn’t push it any further.

But by the slight smile tugging at his lips Taehyun has a feeling that he hasn’t heard the last of this conversation. _Fucking fantastic_.

_~ step three: whip eggs, sugar and cream of tartar into stiff peaks ~_

**beomgyu (3:45 pm)**

**👯💃🏻🍰🧁👅🙈**

**(taehyun 3:47)**

???

Taehyun pauses mid-run and stares at this phone. He really doesn’t have time or patience to decipher Beomgyu’s encrypted text.

**beomgyu (3:47 pm)**

[sent an image]

**(taehyun 3:47 pm)**

?it’s a bakery

**beomgyu (3:47 pm)**

it’s a _new_ bakery

we’re going

right now ;)

**(taehyun 3:47 pm)**

wth

i’m at the gym rn hyung

**beomgyu (3:48 pm)**

:((

Taehyun hates that he can visualize the stupid pout on Beomgyu’s face, and even more so that he’s being swayed by it _yet_ again.

**(taehyun 3:48 pm)**

give me 30 minutes

**beomgyu (3:48 pm)**

5

**(taehyun 3:48 pm)**

25

**beomgyu (3:48 pm)**

okay let’s compromise

7

**(taehyun 3:48 pm)**

that’s...not a compromise

just give me 20 minutes to finish my run and then we’ll go

**beomgyu (3:49 pm)**

too late

Taehyun stares blankly at his phone. _What the hell does that mean?_

**(taehyun 3:49 pm)**

what

**beomgyu (3:50 pm)**

i’m here :3

**(taehyun 3:50 pm)**

wtf

??here where

The gym door opens, and in enters Beomgyu with a theatrical skip in his step.

He tosses a small towel at Taehyun who barely manages to catch it, taken aback by the other’s surprise appearance—although it’s Beomgyu, he should really learn to expect the unexpected by now.

“Get changed, we’re leaving.”

“Hyung, you can’t just randomly show up and expect me to drop my plans for you,” Taehyun argues, taking out his airpods. He tosses the towel over his shoulder.

Yeonjun’s words are replaying in his mind now. Was he really that defenseless against Beomgyu’s demands? So maybe he had changed plans for Beomgyu’s sake a few times (more like a few hundred), and maybe he responded to Beomgyu’s 2am “foodie calls”—named by yours truly—every so often (at least once a week), but Taehyun had resolve.

“Please Hyun-ah,” and there was the infamous pout again.

“Oh no, don't you dare.” Taehyun looks at Beomgyu with reprimanding eyes. “Put that pout away, and don’t even start with the nickname.”

Taehyun knows all too well the ulterior motives that lie behind that nickname. Beomgyu conveniently whipped it out whenever he needed to emotionally guilt trip the younger into taking part in his terrible ideas.

“Hmph,” Beomgyu juts his lips out even more, and Taehyun resists the urge to roll his eyes (unsuccessfully). “Pleaseeee! Please. Please. Please. Ple-” 

Taehyun’s eyes widen and he places a hand over Beomgyu’s mouth to silence him, ushering a silent apology to the lady on the next treadmill over who does not look the slightest bit amused. He shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to mentally prepare himself for the gray hairs and wrinkles that he knows are going to appear (for which he’ll solely have Choi Beomgyu to thank).

Sighing, Taehyun gives in before Beomgyu has the chance to cause any more of a scene. “Give me a minute to change.”

_So much for resolve._

He feels a wet stripe licked across his hand and withdraws it suddenly in disgust.

“Perfect.” Beomgyu beams. “Let’s go,” and with that he turns on his heels and walks away.

Taehyun stands there for a moment, mouth agape, before he reluctantly trudges behind him.

_You're suspiciously quick to make time for him._

Yeonjun’s words play like a broken record in his mind, and Taehyun really wishes the little voice in his head would manifest itself so he could drop kick it. He’ll have to find Yeonjun later.

~

“7.9...wait! no,” Beomgyu pauses. He takes another bite, deep in thought. “7.88,” he finally decides, nodding.

Taehyun’s amused, to say the least. “Double decimals, things are getting serious.”

“Well 7.9 is a bit too high, but then again 7.8 seems too low,” Beomgyu explains, tapping his chin in contemplation, and Taehyun’s got to admit it’s a little cute. 

They’re at the new bakery that’s opened up on campus across the street from the main library. It’s a quaint rustic place, not too packed besides the few students that filter in inquisitively.

Beomgyu had insisted they sit in the table tucked in the furthest corner by the windows, and then proceed to order one of every dessert in their glass display (luckily they had a limited selection). The employee had stolen a concerned glance their way, and Taehyun simply gave her a tight-lipped, sheepish apology.

Whenever any bakery or cafe opened up nearby Beomgyu would drag Taehyun along to go and “scope out the competition” which basically meant they would spend a good hour or two trying everything on the menu and rate it accordingly, based on taste, presentation, portion size, and “finesse” a category Beomgyu had added himself.

Although Taehyun was sure they were closer to becoming diabetic with each occurance, he enjoyed the down time with Beomgyu ever much—although he would never openly admit that. 

“What do you think?”

“Hmm, maybe 8.9?” Taehyun pursues his lip. He tries to give a genuine answer, so Beomgyu doesn’t scold him for taking the situation lightly.

“Yeah...there’s something off about it though,” Beomgyu says slowly, carefully examining the strawberry macaroon in his hand. “It’s-”

“-too sweet,” they say simultaneously. 

Taehyun looks up to meet Beomgyu’s eyes and they pause before breaking out into light laughter.

“They’re pretty good though.”

Beomgyu nods, wiping the crumbs off his fingers. “Yeah, but I still think yours are better though.”

A smile settles on Taehyun’s face at the compliment. 

“Thanks hyung, although I don’t know how much I agree,” he chuckles. “I’m just an amateur.”

“Hey!” Beomgyu says, arms crossed frustratedly. “Don’t even start with that self-deprecating bullshit. You’re insanely talented Taehyun-ah, when are you going to realize that?”

Taehyun is stunned into silence at the older’s sudden outburst.

“I…” he doesn’t know what to say.

“I know for a fact that if you opened up your own place, you’d run the rest of these businesses to the ground!” Beomgyu’s eyes are lit up with determination.

“You’re so impractical, hyung. That’s two years of studying health sciences gone to waste then,” Taehyun says with raised eyebrows.

“So screw practical! Health sciences might be the plan for now, but plans change,” Beomgyu retorts. Taehyun purses his lips, Beomgyu was such a dreamer, the complete opposite of him.

Ironic how the dreamer was the one who wouldn't pursue his own dreams. Taehyun had seen the guitar hidden away in Beomgyu’s boxes when they moved in freshman year, and even though he hadn’t pushed the matter any further Taehyun knew he still had it hidden at the back of his closet.

“Give me your pinkie,” Beomgyu says, holding his own pinkie out. Taehyun looks up at him questioningly. “If one day, we’re both fifty and still single, we’ll live together and open up our own cafe.”

Taehyun bursts out laughing, unable to contain his laughter at the absurdity of the suggestion.

“I’m serious, you’ll do the baking and I’ll be in charge of finances and management. We’ll be like the protagonists in a low-budget 2000s film that live in a cute but immoderately priced apartment upstairs, and we’ll get a dog and cat too,” Beomgyu rambles enthusiastically.

“What are we going to name them though?” Taehyun plays along.

“We’ll name the dog, cat, and the cat, dog,”

Taehyun suppresses a giggle. “Doesn’t that classify as physiological torture?”

“Details,” Beomgyu scoffs, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. “What do you say? Deal?”

Beomgyu stares at him attentively. Taehyun taps his chin, feigning contemplation until the older wiggles in his seat and lets out an impatient, “Taehyun-ahhh.”

“Okay okay,” he smirks, locking their pinkies. “Deal.” 

_~ step four: fold almond mix into meringue ~_

“Here’s your scone, your coffee will be ready at the next counter,” Taehyun smiles, holding a brown paper bag out for the customer. He ushers them forward with a polite nod before dropping his shoulders in a sigh when they’re turned away.

It was half past noon, which meant rush hour was coming to an end on campus, and thank god for that, Taehyun’s feet were killing him. Not that he wasn’t glad for the success of Moon Cafe, it was the long standing “it” place on campus, but Taehyun was running on three hours of sleep, and had it not been for the last minute call from his manager, he would’ve stuck to his usual night shift which was considerably more manageable.

“Does he think we’re robots?” his co-worker, Taehyung, groans—the “he” referred to being their manager.

Taehyung was a grad student at the university's liberal arts program, and Taehyun’s coworker for two years now. He was a twenty-something artist extraordinaire, with an extravagantly outgoing and colorful (like unicorn puke colorful) personality, and a not-so-mild caffeine addiction, as well as a rapidly deteriorating scalp (despite his constant denial).

“Kim Seokjin couldn’t you have called in anyone else?”

Their manager peaks his head out from the back. “Yah! That’s hyung to you Kim.” He had decided a while ago to call them by their surnames at work to dampen the confusion, because well, Taehyun, Taehyung. Although, according to Taehyung that was not a justifiable excuse since the two had known each other since their undergrad years.

(“Would you prefer I call you the devil incarnate instead?” Jin had asked, eyelashes batting dramatically.

“Eat shit,” Taehyun replied curtly.

“Likewise.”)

“And I already told you,” Jin walks out, towel slung over one shoulder. “Tzuyu’s not in town, and Mingyu called in sick today.”

“Sick my ass,” Taehyung grumbles, pumping an extra shot of vanilla syrup into the blender.

“Jungkookie,” Taehyung turns to his boyfriend, full pout on display. The younger was currently in law school, and would drop by whenever Taehyung had shifts at the cafe. After a few encounters, Taehyun had decided he liked him. Unlike his co-worker, Jungkook was much more grounded and reserved and he came to find out that they had quite a bit in common.

“Can we sue on the basis of child labor?”

Jungkook pushes up his glasses and looks fondly at the sulking man in front of him. “Babe I told you, that’s...not how it works.”

“What he means to say Kim is that you’re a 24 year old hag.” Jin retorts.

Taehyun ducks, barely missing the towel that Taehyung chucks at the older.

“Taehyun’s still a child,” Taehyung pauses. “-ish”

Taehyun puts his hands up in defense and continues to wipe down the counters. “I’m not getting involved”

The bell on the front door jingles lightly.

“Oh god no. Who let him in?” Seokjin groans, pointing towards the door in mild fear and annoyance.

“Hi Jin hyung,” Beomgyu smiles brightly. He waves at the older, and sets his bag down by a barstool to take a seat.

“Oh no, to you it’s just Seokjin-ssi,” Seokjin shakes his head, face visibly pained by the younger’s presence. “I’m heading to the back, when I leave this kid better be gone.”

“What crawled up his butt?” Beomgyu gumbles. 

Taehyun just sighs, shaking his head. Normally Jin was in a relatively cheery mood, but today it was like walking around eggshells with him. He had heard Taehyung mumble something to Jungkook about “trouble in paradise” and decided to meddle no further, and just carry on with caution.

“Ignore him, he’s just cranky with old age.” Taehyung waves his hand dismissively. “And who are you?” He rests a hand on his chin, staring directly at Beomgyu.

Beomgyu stares at the older, before breaking into a smile and extending his hand out. “Beomgyu, I’m Taehyun’s friend.” Taehyung takes his hand, returning his smile with an equally bright one.

“Oh, Taehyun’s friend? I see…” He draws out the sentence, smiling mischievously. Taehyun knows that smile, and none of the events that follow it are ever good. “I’m Taehyung, Taehyun’s co-worker.”

“Oh you’re Taehyung-ssi?” Beomgyu asks, mouth in a small ‘O’ shape.

“Yup!”

“Taehyun-ah has mentioned you before, it’s nice to meet you in person. Although I didn’t know you were so handsome,” Beomgyu marvels, and Taehyung's smile only grows larger till he’s beaming from ear to ear, no doubt relishing in the ego boost.

The elder turns to Taehyun, and nods towards Beomgyu approvingly. “I like this one, he’s a keeper.”

Taehyun just shakes his head. He’s slightly alarmed as it dawns on him that Beomgyu might be a mini-Taehyung, or vice versa.

“Taehyun-ah I need your help. This calc assignment is going to kill me.” Beomgyu whines.

Taehyun looks at the scribble-littered notebook nudged his way, and tries to muster up any remaining knowledge he may have left from his AP calc class. He had taken the class his junior year and remembered jack shit, but according to Beomgyu that was enough of a qualification to be informally crowned his math tutor.

Taehyun takes the pencil from Beomgyu and starts walking him through the problem. It isn’t anything too difficult, just tedious, as any calculus problem was. Beomgyu leans in closer, chin resting on his hand. He hums with each step.

“Ohhh, I think I get it now,” Beomgyu nods slowly.

Out of the corner of his eye Taehyun notices a young man walk up to the counter and straightens up to go tend to him, leaving Beomgyu to his volition. “One second.”

Taehyun smiles, dusting off his apron. “Hi, welcome to Moon Cafe. What can I get for you today?”

“Oh umm,” the boy's eyes widened and he looked up at the menu, filtering through it. His nose scrunches a bit, and Taehyun can tell he’s probably a new customer by the confusion written across his face. He waits patiently.

“Umm,” the boy hesitates. His eyes roam around Taehyun’s face without meeting his gaze directly, and there’s a faint blush on his cheeks. He seems terribly shy. “What would you recommend?”

“Well, it depends. I’d recommend one of our new hot beverages for the cold weather. If you’d like something with more caffeine, then we have out Toasted Cinnamon Latte. However, we just came back with our signature Mint Hot ChocoLatte.” Taehyun relays the information like a mantra. He had dealt with many indecisive customers before.

“Oh um...i-i’ll just the hot chocolate,” he says meekly, looking down, and Taehyun has to lean over the counter a bit just to catch what he says.

“Perfect. Is that all?”

“Y-yes.”

Taehyun nods, typing in his order and grabbing a cup to mark down his order. “Your total is going to be the-”

“Actually,” the boy interjects, eyes still trained on the counter. 

Taehyun hums, looking up at him. The boy simply shifts in place, cowering into himself and Taehyun swears the boy would perish with just a tap. He looks over his shoulder slightly and Taehyun follows his line of sight, eyes settling on a group of boys (surely not too much older than him) sitting together on the couch, lost in hushed whispers and snickering. One of them is aggressively motioning a thumbs up in their direction.

The boy clears his throat, finally looking up timidly at the other. “I-I don’t know if you recognize me, we were in bio 206 together last year. Ummm my name’s Park Jisung, maybe you remember….or-or maybe maybe not-ummm anyway...I know we haven’t talked much but I was wondering...i-if I could get your number?”

_Woah wait, hold up, what?_

Taehyun’s face contorts in surprise. _Bio 206?_ He doesn’t recall there ever being a Park Jisung in that class, although to be fair it was a class of sixty students. The boy probably picks up on Taehyun’s shock and his eyebrow shoots up in urgency.

“Only if you would like to. I completely understand if you don’t want to.” He flounders, waving his hands in front of him in panic. “Actually I can just give you my number instead and you can contact me if you’d like to...if you have a pen and paper.”

“I-” Taehyun tries to reply but finds himself at a complete loss of words.

“Here,” Beomgyu holds out a pen and piece of paper, motioning for the boy to take it.

Jisung bows hurriedly, uttering a quiet thanks. Taehyun simply stares daggers at the Beomgyu, subconsciously a bit hurt that the older was so casually encouraging this.

_Thanks for the absolute betrayal you asshole._

He ushers with eyes. Beomgyu just suppresses an amused smile, turning to Taehyung who falls onto Beomgyu, erupting into a silent fit of laughter. It takes every ounce of willpower in him not to chuck a towel at them.

“Here you go,” Jisung says, holding the tiny paper out for him. Taehyun takes it, not wanting to hurt the boy’s feelings out of fear that he might break into a stuttering mess—even more so than he already is.

“Thank you, Jisung.” Taehyun offers him a smile. The other also breaks into a shy lop-sided smile and bows slightly before rushing away back to his friends. They receive him with a round of hoots and hollers and he breaks into a horrified panic, shushing them. Taehyun turns away and hides his face, cheeks flushing at the whole spectacle.

“Oooooo” Taehyung singsongs beside him, nudging his shoulders. “Someone’s got an admirer.”

“Oh my god hyung shut up. I’m not going to text him.” Taehyun shakes his head.

“Awww, why not? He was cute.”

Taehyun simply groans. He snatches the receit and balls it up, chucking it into the waste bin. Maybe if he simply ignores the older he’ll eventually drop the subject.

“Yeah Taehyun-ah, plus he seems to really like you,” Beomgyu chimes in, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wha-I barely know him,” Taehyun argues. 

_Why did this conversation seem so terribly familiar?_

“So what?” Taehyung interjects nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. “Then you get to know him.”

“Yeah Taehyun-ah, you should at least give it a chance.” Beomgyu takes Taehyung’s side.

Taehyun's heart dips just slightly, and he frowns. _Why are you pushing this so hard?_ He’s not sure why but his stomach swirls unsettlingly. Something about this just feels so wrong. Why was Beomgyu so insistent about this?

As if on queue, Taehyung speaks up with his annoying perceptive and implicit question. “Is there perhaps another reason you’re not interested?” He angles his head to the side questioningly, and Beomgyu perks up, both waiting for an answer.

“I-” _was there?_ “I’m not talking about this anymore.” Taehyun grumbles, muttering some excuse about having to refill the pastry display and marching away.

_~ step five: mix batter together (tip: don’t overmix) ~_

Taehyun is _not_ spiraling.

Despite what Hueningkai says, he is absolutely not spiraling.

Taehyun takes a look at the sight before him. Their living resembles a mild war zone. Papers are strewn carelessly across the floor and the coffee table is cluttered (ironically) with mugs full of coffee and various other caffeinated drinks.

Okay so he’s spiraling.

But was it his fault nursing school was hell on earth? He had spent the entirety of his weekend trying to get ahead on his atrocious workload, except now it was Sunday and he was still only halfway through his work. And now, a few mental breakdowns later here he was, lying on the floor, uttering a silent prayer that it would just swallow him up whole.

(“Yeah I’m gonna call Beomgyu hyung.” Hueningkai had said to him after walking in to witness the sight.)

Taehyun hears the keys jingling before the door opens up and there’s a light thud on the ground beside him. He opens his eyes up to see Beomgyu sitting in front of him, looking mischievously down on him. 

“Hi, whatcha doing there?”

Taehyun groans, curling to his side. “I told that brat I was fine.”

“Yeah clearly,” the older snorts, taking in the room. “Come on Taehyun-ah, get up. You look like a dead zombie, ugh and you smell like one too.” The older plugs his nose.

“No.”

“I’ll tickle you if you don’t,” Beomgyu threatens. Taehyun shoots him a deadly looking, _you wouldn’t dare._ The older draws back a bit, and Taehyun smiles satisfactorily.

“Come on Taehyunie, please?” Beomgyu pokes his cheeks and Taehyun lunges forward to bite it. The older retracts his finger in horror. “Shit! Taehyun what the hell?” 

“Just leave me to wallow in self-pity alone,” Taehyun grumbles, throwing his arms out.

“Oh my god,” he can hear the eye roll in the older’s voice. “I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one?”

“Yeah well maybe I want to be dramatic today.”

Beomgyu just pouts, watching the younger boy quietly. Taehyun closes his eyes, trying to rest. They sit in silence and he thanks Beomgyu for not pushing the matter, he really can’t handle any form of confrontation right now. Suddenly, he feels gentle fingers running through his hair, and he has to admit it’s kind of relaxing.

“You’re really tired aren’t you? You want to rest now?”

_There it is._

He lets a shaky sigh.

“Here, get up.” The older whispers softly.

Taehyun complies and sits up cross legged into front of the other. They’ve never been big on physical affection but when the older reaches out he lets himself be pulled into a hug, perhaps because he’s too tired to argue, or perhaps because he is too tired and Beomgyu understands. 

_He understands._

They don’t need words, they never did.

The older rocks them back and forth gently, placing a protective hand over Taehyun’s head. He can feel the overwhelming comfort and warmth radiating from the other and sighs deeper into the embrace.

“You’ve worked hard Hyun-ah. You’ve worked hard.”

Taehyun blinks back the tears that threaten to spill.

They stay like that for a while until Beomgyu gently pulls back. He slowly takes hold of the younger’s chin and tips it up, searching his eyes—for what exactly? Taehyun’s not sure.

“Thank you,” he utters quietly, looking right back into the older’s dark, sparkling eyes.

Suddenly, Taehyun feels his cheeks being squished together uncomfortably. “You can thank me by taking a shower.”

~

Taehyun sighs deeply as he stretches his arms. He can feel each of his individual muscles relax as the warm water runs down them—a sensation resembling a slowly recoiling spring. He stands for a moment, eyes closed, before shutting the water. Drying his hair with the towel, he pats down any stray stands that stick out and set the towel away to dry.

Beomgyu is sitting on his bed, head resting softly on the headboard. He perks up as the younger comes into the room.

“Oh you’re here. Come, sit.” He scooches to the side, patting the empty spot next to him. Taehhyun complies, crawling over to lay down next to the older. He squishes in closer, considering his bed is only twin sized.

“Thanks hyung.” Taehyun says, looking up to face Beomgyu. “You don’t have to stay though. I’m okay now, and I’m sure you have lots of work to do-”

“Ahhh b-b-b-” he cuts Taehyun off, placing a finger to his lips. “Nope, I’m not going anywhere. Now go to sleep.” 

Beomgyu places a hand on Taehyun’s head to make him rest, and Taehyun just rolls his eyes but follows him anyway and shuts his eyes, pulling the comforter over himself. He rests in silence for a while, nothing but the distant, muffled sound of a clock ticking the other room and Beomgyu’s hand lightly patting his.

~

When Taehyun wakes up next, there’s a golden haze illuminating the room, the clock still ticking in the distance. He stirs as the light filtering through his blinds hits his eyes and he groans, flipping over to meet a pair of shut lids. Beomgyu's face lays inches from his own.

The older stirs a bit in place, long bangs falling into his eyes, and Taehyun stills, trying not to disturb the older, he probably needed the rest just as much. He slowly reaches out to move the bangs out of his eyes. He can’t help but watch intently as Beomgyu sleeps, he looks so peaceful and small. 

For an instant they’re no longer in Taehyun’s dorm room, but instead in Beomgyu’s race car bed, laying down together after staying up all night reading comics. Gone are the worries of the world, the responsibility, the exhaustion, the stress. They’re just Taehyun and Beomgyu, stuck in their peaceful little bubble.

A single tear runs down Taehyun’s cheek. 

Careful not to wake the sleeping boy, he traces the side of his face gently. Taehyun’s eyes filter down from Beomgyu’s closed lids to linger on his lips. They’re slightly parted, and he doesn't miss how soft and plush they look.

_ba-dum._

_shit._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> phew! kang taehyun, u're not so slick bub, just admit u're in love and go ;) also, anyone else get thrown for a loop during the cafe scene? of course it was my brilliant idea to put taehyun and taehyung in one scene together...
> 
> i hope whoever is reading this enjoyed pt one! more to come but until then yell at me in the comments
> 
> (pt.2 update: first, thank u for being patient! I'm having major writer's block w this au :( so for now I'm putting it on pause to write short whips and get my motivation back!)


End file.
